Digimon Tamer TWICE
by Noise-kun
Summary: En un mundo donde los digimon forman parte del día a día y un deporte utilizando cartas ha sido erigido en su honor marcando el inicio de la era de los Tamers, la historia se repite. Misteriosos campos digitales han comenzado a aparecer por todo Shinjuku. Los elegidos han pasado al anonimato y es tiempo de que nuevos héroes surjan por segunda vez a salvar al mundo en el que viven.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **No tengo pensado repetir esto con cada capitulo y puesto que esto sera un archivo largo este disclaimer contara para todo el fic.

Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation. No soy dueño mas que de la formula y de los personajes en esta historia. Tampoco soy dueño de ciertos materiales externos como canciones o imaganes que puedan o no ser usadas como referencias futuras.

Si este fanfic tuviese una canción introductoria y ya que siento que es divertido seria: Way Away de Yellowcard igual que mi otro fic

* * *

**Tamer Twice**

**Prologo**

_Takato_

_Encuéntrate con migo en el parque, el mismo lugar de siempre._

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que te mostraría este nuevo e impresionante juego? Pues hoy es el día, te prometo que tu vida cambiara una vez que lo juegues. Para ganarlo solo recuerda todo lo que te enseñe, cuando te encuentres con dudas consulta el manual que te di y todo saldrá bien. _

_Buena suerte. _

Se acercaba el medio día en la ciudad de Shinjuku en Japón.

Se ubicaba en el parque, justo en el lugar preciso para poder ver el edificio del gobierno metropolitano de Tokio y se preguntó brevemente que podía pasar por la cabeza de todos los que ahí dentro probablemente estarían corriendo en su búsqueda. Bueno, no realmente, solo pasarían unos minutos antes de que lo encontraran pero aun así era divertido pensarlo.

_Unos minutos_

Se cuestionó si realmente tenía tanto tiempo.

Oh bueno, nada obtenía de darle vueltas al asunto. Después de un largo año el engranaje final fue colocado y solo faltaba esperar lo mejor de todo este problema.

Su novia, no, su _ex novia_ seguramente se enojaría con él por simplemente lanzar los dados al aire esperando que saltasen los números que esperaba. Eso trajo una sonrisa discreta a su rostro. Todo en este día, incluyendo esa sonrisa, sería lo último que jamás recordaría…

Así que camino por el parque durante un poco más. Los árboles se veían extrañamente más verdes el día hoy, el calor no parecía afectarlo mucho ni a él ni a ninguno de los niños pequeños que corrían por los distintos juegos del parque no muy lejos de él. Observo una o dos parejas caminar por ahí e incluso vio a un perro dormitar bajo la sombra de un árbol, todo parecía perfecto y en paz. Ello solo hizo aumentar la sonrisa en su rostro. Pronto sus pasos le llevaron a un rincón apartado del parque donde una banca convenientemente vacía le esperaba para sentarse.

Todo el tiempo las personas han aclamado que durante los últimos momentos de tu vida puedes llegar a ver toda tu existencia, en la forma de una película. Mientras que eso no era necesariamente equivocado, él estaba seguro que no vio su _vida _ante sus ojos, pero más bien vio sus _errores. _Siendo tan joven, en realidad tenía muchos más de los que le gustaría.

_Nunca les dijo a sus padres lo mucho que los amaba._

_Las últimas palabras que le dio a su novia fue su rompimiento._

_Nunca volvería a ver a su mejor amigo._

_Y claro, sus últimas acciones en el mundo condenarían la vida de muchos solo para salvar a muchos "otros"_

Ninguna de estas cosas le hicieron sentirse mejor, en especial esa última.

Su cuerpo se encontraba recostó contra la banca de cemento, lo suficientemente lejos del ajetreo metropolitano de la ciudad como para que ningún transeúnte le diese más de una mirada. Claro está que incluso una ciudad tan activa como esa no estaba exenta de pobladores… indispuestos. Su existencia entera dolía, pero al menos el dolor le decía que estaba vivo; fue solo cuando comenzó a sentirse adormilado que se dio cuenta que sus últimos momentos estaban cerca.

Ahora _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Fueron ya doce meses? ¿Por qué rayos el tiempo paso tan rápido? _

**Él no quería morir. **

Quería seguir vivo. Quería ver tantas cosas que nunca pudo. Quería quedarse y luchar, no abandonar descaradamente a los _otros_ a su suerte, no cuando las cosas solo podían ponerse peor.

Pero el tiempo vino por él, a cobrar su factura tal y como le fue advertido.

Sus ojos apenas si se mantenían abiertos. Tomo mucho de su fuerza restante el poder mover su mano hasta su bolsillo y sacar su celular, una renovada sonrisa genuina (posiblemente su última) se dibujó en su rostro cuando miro la foto de su novia junto con él durante su cumpleaños. Ella le había regalado un _suéter _de todas las cosas, un gesto muy cariñoso de su parte. Recordó que para la misma época conoció a Takato y considero presentarlos a los dos formalmente… eso solo hubiese causado problemas.

Un_ año, _eso fue el tiempo que pasó con ella solo doce meses, se sentía tan culpable por no haberle contado la verdad; que quizás si pudiera y la tuviese de frente rogaría por su perdón… pero no tenía tiempo para ello.

No pudo hacer más que lamentarse.

No es que eso fuese a cambiar nada.

Su mano temblaba. Eso no podía ser bueno, estaba más que seguro que no era una buena señal pero ya no sentía nada. Casi terminaba, todo llegaría a su fin. Rio para sus adentros, la ironía del asunto no estaba más allá de él, en otras circunstancias incluso reiría… que rayos, el rio.

No era una risa fuerte o feliz, era una risa triste.

Todo termino.

Ryo Akiyama por fin podía morir, no en paz, pero moriría hoy en ese lugar.

Solo podía rogar que todo terminara bien, que por algún tipo de milagro todo su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Sus ojos se cerraban, esto era inevitable, dolorosamente consiente dio su último aliento y la vida se escapó por sus pulmones para nunca volver.

Su celular cayó de sus manos con la pantalla mostrando el último mensaje que envió, el último testimonio de su misión…

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Bien un nuevo comienzo. Francamente me sentía un poco mal por comenzar esta historia sin haber actualizado la otra, pero no es como si fuese importante para alguien que no sea yo.

La inspiración vino de leer digimon Trinity por carzyeight un gran escritor del fandom en ingles que se especializa en fics de digimon tamer y la idea que se maquino en mi mente me llevo a hacer esto. No obstante también tengo inspiración de otro fic, una idea que hace mucho había dejado atrás pero que no revelare hasta el cap 01.

Aunque las ideas fueron casi en su mayoría mías, no tenia intención de publicar esto de no ser por la imagen del conver que encontré por ahí y fue el empujonsito que necesitaba. La imagen no es mía y mientras he pedido permiso todo el reconocimiento de la member_ ?mode=medium&amp;illust_id=47560246 (e incluso el nombre del fic) vienen de el/ella y como dice el sumary es una re escritura del universo Tamer, mas información en los próximos capitulos.

Noise-kun fuera.


	2. El ultimo día normal parte 1

Corría por su vida.

Era un lugar de lo más extraño, incluso para los estándares de un digimon. Era una tierra, si podía llamarse tierra, dominada en su mayoría por luz blanca y por el suelo verde junto con sus líneas doradas que llegaban hasta más allá de la vista.

La pequeña figura bípeda que corría era un diablillo purpura con guantes rojos y una pañoleta del mismo color en su cuello, justo en este momento, uno de los muchos Digimons que intentaban escapar por este campo de circuitos sin saber su destino. Ellos, como tantos otros fueron, tomados de sus hogares, de los campos donde paseaban, de los otros Digimons que los acompañaban y soltados ahí a correr como animales mientras eran casados.

El diablillo miro hacia atrás sus ojos verdes se posaron en un digimon como perro azul que le seguía de cerca… pero se detuvo cuando estaba casi por atraparlo, mucho para su alivio personal. El digimon perro arrugo su rostro blanco y duro como mármol, tomo otro digimon que corría no muy lejos; aunque tampoco era lo que buscaba.

Si no fuese porque todos los Digimons sabían que estar en esa tierra de luz era peligroso, quizás Impmon hubiese aflojado el paso, pero eso no pasaría. El conocía a quienes les perseguían, ellos eran los nefastamente celebres Devas; los ejecutores de los soberanos. Quienquiera que haya sido lo bastante estúpido para robar algo de ellos… debía ser bastante listo… como para soltarlos a todos ellos como un medio de distracción.

Eso pensaba y quizás era cierto. O quizás algún loco solo quería molestar a los Digimons más poderosos del digimundo… si claro y luego el evolucionaria en un digimon mega por arte de digimagia.

¡Oh! ¡Pero esto no se quedaría así!

Quienquiera que sea el responsable cometió **"El"** gran error de tomar al gran Impmon y ciertamente conocería el fin de sus ideas junto con toda la magnitud de su rabia…

…Si lograba escapar… y sobrevivir.

A Impmon le gustaba estar vivo, muy, muy vivo.

* * *

**Tamer TWICE**

**Capítulo 01 – El ultimo día normal parte 1.**

Levantarse todos los días a las 5:00 A.m sería considerado un atentado contra la salud humana por muchos, digamos, vagos e hijos nacidos en camas de oro. Aunque muchos otros también dirían que era cosa de todos los días, argumentando cómo tenían que trabajar para mantener a sus familias, comer, vestirse y claro esta pagar su jubilación cuando llegase el momento.

Takato Matsuda no estaba del todo seguro si existía una tercera opción. A él le gustaba pensar que hacer esto era por el bien de su familia, claro que él no estaba casado ni tampoco era la cabeza de su familia; únicamente tuvo que ser _más_ responsable desde el accidente de su padre.

Dieciséis años de edad, cabello castaño y ojos rojizos. Era delgado y no muy alto, en secreto el muchacho se mortificaba por esto, por muchos considerado despectivamente como un _otaku _y un perdedor,vivía cinco días a la semana el tener que levantarse más temprano de lo usual y asistir a sus padres en el trabajo

Así que mientras necesitaba levantarse todos los días a contribuir con el negocio familiar… a veces, solo a veces, lo consideraba como un tipo de castigo.

— ¡Takato! —Escucho que lo llamaba su madre— ¡A desayunar o estarás tarde!

Hoy era uno de esos días, la noche anterior tuvo esta extraña pesadilla que no podía recordar muy bien, a causa de esto en este día se encontraba bastante indispuesto. Hizo una nota mental de hablar con Ryo después, él sabía que el chico de veinte años siempre tenía palabras quasi-sabias para casi todo. Terminado de lavar las charolas de metal se encamino a dentro de la casa/panadería de sus padres y se dirigió directo a la cocina encontrándose a su padre andando obstinadamente sin su bastón con el mismo destino que Takato.

Por cosas de la vida Takehiro Matsuda sufrió un accidente hace seis años cuando un ciclista _descuidado _lo atropello con su bicicleta lastimando su pierna izquierda. Cualquiera podía argumentar que eso era poco, pero hoy en día el hombre tenía ciertos problemas con los deberes más exigentes de codirigir una panadería como levantar sacos de harina o agacharse a recoger a lavar las bandejas en las que cocinaban el pan y así sucesivamente.

Desde los diez años Takato tuvo que ayudar activamente cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, su padre muchas veces trato de convencer a su esposa Yoshie de que esto no era necesario… y en menor medida a Takato porque sería que tenía una obligación para con su padre. Yoshie Matsuda siempre negó desdeñosamente que le hicieran un mal a su hijo por darle _responsabilidades _y en última instancia argumento que era mejor para su desarrollo.

Su padre siempre tuvo sus dudas… hubo un tiempo en el que Takato también.

— ¡Takehiro! ¿Dónde está tu bastón? —La voz indignada de su madre los recibió _cálidamente _en la cocina — ¿Sabes que no puedes afirmar mucho ese pie? ¿Qué pasara si te empieza a doler de nuevo?

—Relájate Yoshie —Tranquilizo su padre con una sonrisa y actitud despreocupada —Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar un poco desde los hornos hasta aquí sin molestarme en usar esa cosa _¿No es así campeón? _

Ya sea que su padre lo hiciese intencionalmente o no, siempre tenía la facilidad de sacar esa espina preocupada/mandona de su madre. Takehiro trataba de ponerlo de su lado en estas mini discusiones, Takato que no era tonto respondía con una sonrisa de complicidad optando por guardar sabiamente el silencio.

Lo que siguió fue un clásico intercambio, _¿Y porque no?,_ Coqueteo entre sus padres. Pensó que en algún punto debía pedir a su padre el secreto para enamorar tanto a una mujer como para que fuese capaz de soportar sus tonterías, porque después de todo _ese era el sueño de todo hombre ¿No?_

Sea que existiese o no tal secreto por el que muchos hombres matarían, algo llamo su atención por un breve instante en el que sus padres conversaban sobre los planes del día.

"_A todos nuestros radio escuchas, una gran ráfaga de partículas D ha sido detectada en la frontera entre los mundos humano y digimon. Las autoridades afirman que un peligroso número de digimon parece estar intentando traspasar la barrera y el número es tanto que se desconoce si el dispositivo de bloqueo sea suficiente para evitar una posible crisis. Se les recuerda a todos los padres de familia exhortar a vuestros hijos a regresar temprano a casa el día de hoy y recordar los protocolos de emergía establecidos para dirigir a los centros de evacuación."_

—Parece que hoy será un día agitado.

Takato pensó en voz alta, eso llamo la atención de sus padres que dejaron su cháchara de lado para escuchar la noticia. La familia Matsuda tenía muchas pequeñas tradiciones, sentarse todos a la mesa a comer y escuchar _La voz de Shinjuku, _era una de esas. Casi deseo que no fuese el caso, su a veces estricta pero amorosa madre estaba sentada en la misma mesa. Su opinión no hizo esperar.

—Takato, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Koujiro-san. Recuerda regresar a casa hoy inmediatamente después de clases.

—Pero Yoshie ¿No es hoy miércoles? Hoy es el día libre de Takato, sería una pena desperdiciarlo en casa.

Su madre entrego en bandeja de plata una de _esas _miradas a su padre. El señor Matsuda, veterano de estas discusiones, fingió no darse cuenta y comenzó a leer su periódico.

—…Siempre podemos pedirle que este temprano—dijo desde detrás de su periódico, lanzando pequeñas miradas por encima a su esposa— ¿Estaría eso bien?

Su madre mantuvo la mirada unos cuantos segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro admitiendo la derrota.

Takato solo pudo agradecer con una sonrisa a su padre quien la recibió bienvenida. Los siguientes minutos antes de que Takato se levantase de la mesa a lavar los platos fueron el reconocimiento que ambos padres dieron a la paciencia y madurez de su hijo con todo el asunto. Su madre se disculpó con él, aun cuando Takato quiso descartar eso dándole la razón, pero la mujer acordó nuevamente que para Takato sería beneficioso salir más con amigos y al final ambos, su padre y su madre, consideraron la idea de contratar a alguien más para tener un par de manos extras.

Takato decidió no mencionar lo mucho que desearía estar durmiendo o las pesadillas que tuvo la noche anterior. Después de todo, mantener el negocio de la familia también era su _responsabilidad_… con todos sus altos y bajos.

Sip, un miércoles en su vida.

* * *

Sentir brevemente como tus pies son separados del suelo para ser arrojado contra la pared de un callejon, es para muchos motivo de angustia, para Takato es **Miércoles**.

Si, sus padres podían comentar el orgullo de tener un hijo _responsable_ y en ocasiones _maduro._

Si, Takato fue _responsable_ y en ocasiones _maduro_.

Y si, Takato en muchas ocasiones deseaba ser quince centímetros más alto o en su defecto; ser medio _fangire _y tener su propio _Kivat_. Estaba seguro que eso sería suficiente como para asustar a 100 como Shinji, poniendo su castillo Doran frente al tonto y dejando que el gigantesco dragón lo escarmentase un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que su cabello se tornase blanco. Takato era una persona razonable.

Lo bueno era que soñar no costaba nada.

Lo malo es que venir a clases sí.

—Matsuda, aquí estas.

Con dieciséis años Takato era algo escuálido, aunque levantar pesados sacos de harina y amasar masa para el pan sobre una base diaria le daban una complexión algo robustecida, no podía competir contra cuatro matones (tres, si se es amable) que venían por su cuota.

En su contra, un musculoso practicante de Karate e hijo del jefe de la policía de la estación de Shinjuku, Kanou Shinji.

Shinji era un joven centímetros más alto que Takato. Era pelinegro de cabello medio largo y rebelde, bajo su uniforme escolar una camiseta negra de _Teenage Wolves. _Por desgracia para Takato y todas sus potenciales víctimas, la práctica de un deporte exigente como el karate le daba complexiones más fuertes que las del adolecente japonés promedio… lo que era francamente un dolor en el _**trasero.**_

Pero lo que más le molestaba, lo que más llenaba su garganta de bilis fue que Shinji era un _Tamer _lo que hoy en día en Japón se traducía como popularidad inmediata. El indigno matón frente a él tenía la oportunidad muy escasa y rara de hacer algo con su digimon Picodevimon participando de los anuales Digimon Gran-Prix.

— ¿Hola _Shinji_? ¿Vienes por **mi **dinero?

Golpe al estómago.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se encorvo ligeramente por el dolor, hubiese usado sus manos para proteger su vientre, pero al estar sostenido por otros dos matones (Tono Hiroshi y Tono Hyoma si se desea ser especifico) impedía esta opción.

— ¿Qué fue eso Matsuda? —El matón resoplo— ¿Un intento de hacerte el interesante?

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas fueron las ocasiones en que escucho a Kanou hablar de esa manera ya que el odio que sentía por el otro muchacho era tan grande que prefería olvidarlo.

Shinji y los hermanos Tono eran los autodenominados matones de la secundaria Yodobashi. Tres años antes el líder del trio decidió que era divertido meterse con Takato burlándose de la condición económica de su familia (puesto que Shinji era más acomodado que Takato) del hecho de que no tuviese amigos y en muchos otros momentos de sus _dibujos, _hasta que un día Takato correspondió tal atención con un sólido puñetazo a la boca del pelinegro.

Todo empeoro.

Lo apalearon, como un símbolo de porque nadie debía meterse con Kanou y aunque su madre puso una denuncia contra la secundario este nivel de _abuso _como suele ocurrir en estos problemas, solo hizo que las cosas se atenuaran un poco. Por eso el golpe que recibió no fue muy fuerte, pero si doloroso. Shinji aprendió su lección, después de todo existían muchas otras formas en las que hacer imposible la vida de alguien, así comenzaron las cuotas por su "salud" y "bienestar".

—Solo pensaba en voz alta.

—Eso creí—Dijo Shinji, luego sonrió perversamente; sabía exactamente como sacar de quicio al castaño solo con palabras— ¿Sabes Matsuda? Los sujetos como tu son _patéticos_, has tenido que encerrarte en esa mugrosa panadería de tus padres tanto tiempo que ni quiera has tenido novia y en sima de todo eso te la pasas por ahí suspirando por _ganadores _como yo que están en donde desearías estar _¿Acaso no te molesta?_

Takato no respondió, solo rechino sus dientes por lo fuerte que cerraba su boca; intentando no decir nada que alargase su tormento.

—Ah… debe molestarte mucho —La sonrisa torcida solo se amplió en su rostro —Pero claro, siempre andas por ahí con Ryo y te crees tan superior, pero él no será campeón por siempre y cuando no lo sea me asegurare para restregártelo en el rostro.

Uno de los hermanos Tono, Hyoma, extendió su mano libre a su bolsillo y saco su cartera. Shinji la tomo entre sus manos y vacío su contenido de cualquier valor monetario tirándola al suelo. Hiroshi tomo su mochila abriéndola de golpe sin importarle los útiles escolares ni la fragilidad de la cremallera, tomo su almuerzo preparado por su madre y tal como su jefe dejo caer el resto al suelo.

Satisfechos se marcharon dejando atrás al cuarto cómplice. Cuando Takato por fin pudo plantar sus pies sobre el suelo con libertad, no se tomó la molestia de reconocer al cuarto adolecente que presencio todo el altercado mientras se agachaba para recoger sus cosas.

— ¡Muévete Shioda! —Grito Shinji mientras se alejaba— ¡Tenemos el dinero de otros tres empollones que recoger!

Hirokazu Shioda ya no era su amigo.

Takato levanto la vista del suelo brevemente para encontrar los ojos de Hirokazu quien retiro la vista con vergüenza y comenzó a alejarse también. Si sentía pena o no por él, no lo demostró. En parte era culpable por no ayudarle ni está ni cualquier otra ocasión lo que lo convertía en objetivo del rencor de Takato. Reanudo la tarea con molestia apenas reprimida, recogió hasta el último de sus cuadernos y lápices para depositarlo una vez más dentro de su maleta.

Pero algo capto su vista por el rabillo del ojo. Un viejo trozo de papel amarillento, curtido por el tiempo seguramente, estaba solo un poco lejos de él. No tenía que recogerlo del suelo para saber que era.

Un dibujo, uno de varios.

Todos cayeron de su maleta, ni siquiera sabía que aun los tenia; esto lo sorprendió. Eran dibujos que hizo cuando tenía diez años y todo en su vida era más tranquilo: tenía amigos, no estaba encadenado a una rutina de trabajo, tenía un _flechazo _y tenía sueños, esos sueños estaban dibujados en esas páginas de libreta. Se acercó e inclinó al suelo para recoger el retrato, un dinosaurio rojo con un símbolo parecido al de peligro biológico en su vientre, tenía ojos grandes y una sonrisa igual de gran pero extrañamente inocente.

Arrugo el dibujo en su mano, lo tiro al suelo con mucha ira, tomo su maleta y se marchó dando sonoros pasos llenos de su pesar por dentro.

Quizás si se hubiese detenido, se habría percatado de que alguien venía a su encuentro por el callejón.

* * *

Alguien que se detuvo y recogió los dibujos.

— ¡Maldición! ¿En qué lugar del maldito digimundo me encuentro?

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para el pequeño diablillo. En un segundo corría en medio de aquel paisaje extraño, en el siguiente choco directo contra un árbol. Se sentía extrañamente cansado, pero no debería estarlo siendo un digimon tan bueno y grandioso impmon se ejercitó en grandes cantidades al correr de enemigos más grandes. Su cuerpo estaba agitado y el aire saltaba de sus pulmones a cada instante, tanto que era difícil recoger una cantidad igual para mantenerse conciente.

— ¿Dónde rayos estoy? —Se preguntó en voz alta— ¿Esto es Urd? No, el cielo es muy azul, seguro esto es Verdandi ¿Cómo rayos termine en Verdandi si estaba en Aesir?

Como todo buen digimon Impmon era consciente de lo que era viajar entre capas crónicas, de hecho lo esperaba puesto que su pequeña visita a la capa más alta del digimundo, Aesir. Solo esperaba que los Devas no lo encontrasen aquí o que de otro modo hubieran encontrado lo que sea que estuviesen buscando.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo azul, extraño para impmon que no recordaba haber visto esa gran pelota amarilla brillante en lo alto del digimundo, solo la tradicional esfera verde. Los arboles eran extraños y habían ruidos igualmente extraños como los de un poblado digimon bastante grande. Impmon recorrió la arboleda con cuidado de no desatar la ira de cualquier _mon _que evitaba sobre esa tierra.

Lo que no esperaba fue un gran tumulto de… ¿Humanos? Eso no podía ser, no había humanos en el digimundo. Como tantos, a Impmon no le era desconocida la apariencia de los seres humanos; después de todo; los elegidos eran algo así como grandes leyendas de su mundo al igual que sus extraños Digimons que son capaces de evolucionar libremente.

Decidido a llegar al fondo de este misterio Impmon escalo hasta la cima de los árboles que rodeaban el camino donde esa gran multitud de humanos se reunía. Todos rodeaban a otro grupo de humanos que vestían graciosas ropas blancas mientras otros humanos a su ponían una cinta amarilla y todos parecían muy concentrado en un humano sentado e inmóvil en una banca del parque.

Esto era el mundo de los humanos.

…Si eso era cierto solo podía significar una cosa…

—Y-Yo… —su cuerpo empezó a temblar—Yo esto…Yo soy… SOY TAN FUERTE QUE PASE LA BARRERA Y NI ME INMUTE

Sus gritos hicieron volar a una familia de aves que vivían en un nido por encima de su cabeza, en medio del alboroto dejaron caer su nido sobre la cabeza de Impmon.

Si tan solo supiese lo insensible que fue justo entonces…

* * *

— ¿Otra vez? —Pregunto Kenta.

—Otra vez… —Murmuro Takato.

Contrario a lo que muchos parecían creer Takato de hecho si tenía amigos. Pocos, pero los tenia. Eso no importaba porque no podía realmente decir si podía contar con ellos siempre, ellos tenían sus propias vidas, sus propios problemas y si bien muchas veces deseaba que escuchasen lo que tenía que decir… _Bueno, así es la vida._

Kitagawa Kenta era una de las pocas relaciones que mantuvo a través de los años y que permanecía igual. El chico de cabello verde, lentes y ligeramente menos impopular era uno de los pocos oídos atentos con los que podía contar… en ocasiones. Takato tenía la certeza que Kenta no vendría nunca en su rescate si tenía problemas, al menos no directamente.

—Puuuuuuu!

—Angie tiene razón, deberías contárselo a alguien —cuando estas palabras salieron lo pensó mejor durante un breve instante — A alguien que pueda hacer algo.

Kenta y una serie de otros otakus tenían un club de estudios todos los días después de clases. Ahí se encontraban los dos ahora, los clubes fueron cancelados gracias a la noticia de esta mañana y realmente no se permitía a nadie dentro de la secundaria. Kenta por otro lado tenía solo breve permiso para buscar sus _apuntes_ dentro del club.

Esto en realidad era una cobertura para un club de manga del que todos participan incluido Takato cuando estaba libre de obligaciones en su casa. Este grupo parecía pulular alrededor de su amigo con anteojos con bastante frecuencia, un interesante reflejo de lo que era el propio Shinji Kanou porque esto solo se debía a que tenía un digimon.

MarineAngemon o Angie, el apodo popular entre las niñas de la Secundaria, era una cosita muy tierna y **muy **rosa similar a un ángel o sirena dependiendo de cómo se viese con un gran corazón rojo en su pecho. Se encariño con Kenta halla en los días cuando ambos estaban en primaria. Al igual que con Hirokazu, Kenta obtuvo una licencia Digimon; un muy codiciado ítem que permite a un niño, adolecente o adulto tener un Digimon libremente siempre y cuando acceso a ciertos exámenes del espécimen por el gobierno. En clase se explicó mucho esto a medida que ambos crecían.

—No haría ninguna diferencia —Takato negó—Ya sabes lo que paso antes.

—Es que todavía no puedo creer que Kazu no hiciese nada —Kenta comento enojado, la traición de Hirokazu era un tema delicado entre los dos— Solo para ser popular ¿Es todo lo que se necesitaba?

Takato lo considero.

—Bien, ya sabes que cuando no están molestando a la gente, el grupo de Kanou realmente se divierte.

—Eso es basura ¡Nosotros también nos divertimos!

Ambos otakus inadvertidamente comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

Ellos nunca fueron ajenos a que su concepto de _diversión_ era muy aburrido para muchos otros. Angie solo floto mirándolos a ambos con una expresión neutra e indescifrable, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión hasta poco antes que la risa culminase. Lo que no fue muy pronto para su alivio, desde que el muchacho de pelo castaño apareció hubo todo este aire melancólico y triste, al menos ahora ambos reían. Si Kenta era feliz, Angie era feliz.

—Ya en serio —culmino el muchacho de lentes— ¿Qué rayos paso con nosotros?

—Crecimos.

Takato se encogió de hombros.

—Crecimos y nos separamos, esas cosas pasan.

—Pero a nosotros ¿Siempre creí que seriamos amigos por siempre?

Takato asintió, siempre creyó lo mismo cuando era niño. Siempre serian amigos ¿Por qué no creerlo? ¿Por qué creer que algo tan pequeño como el que los demás empiecen a buscarte cambiaria las cosas? Al menos no cambiaron a Kenta, pero era diferente Angie no podía luchas en cualquiera de los prix o en los combates dentro de los arcade a diferencia de Guardromon.

Deseaba que las cosas nunca hubiesen cambiado.

Takato y Kenta charlaron un poco más de asuntos triviales, lo que sea que viniese a sus cabezas ya que tenían mucho para ponerse al tanto. En un punto Kenta pregunto por Ryo, su otro amigo más cercano, dándole la oportunidad a Takato de recordar que ambos se verían en el parque de Shinjuku. Kenta por supuesto lo entendió y ambos se despidieron no antes que Takato acariciase a Angie como manera de despedirse para marcharse.

…

El camino fuera de la secundaria Yodobashi hacia el parque ocurrió sin percances.

Lo que dio mucho tiempo a Takato de considerar su amistad con el ex campeón de Digimon. Ryo Akiyama, conocido como campeón del primer digimon gran prix dos años atrás, era su amigo. Todo fue surrealista en verdad, ambos se conocieron cuando Ryo ayudo a Takato contra el matón que era Shinji cerca de un año antes y por extraño que parezca se volvieron amigos.

Ryo era todo lo que el propio Takato siempre quiso ser. Para empezar tenía una licencia digimon por lo que el dinero extra podía ayudar a sus padres y quizás tener una vida social más activa con todos los beneficios que eso traía. No esperaba que eso ocurriese, pero nuevamente soñar no costaba nada.

Ryo, todo sobre él era misterioso siempre estaba hablando a Takato sobre cómo debía ser valiente y es posible que sea la razón por la que ahora tenía _espinazo_ suficiente como para protestar contra Shinji. Ryo hablaba también sobre un _juego_ aunque el castaño nunca terminaba por entender lo que quería decir.

Incluso se tomó la molestia de enseñarle como combatir usando las cartas digimon, las mismas con las que había ganado el primer campeonato. Desde el principio le pareció demasiado extraño, ellos no se conocían aun así Ryo siempre la hablaba informalmente como si fuesen cercanos y cuando Takato expresaba su conflicto por la amabilidad del muchacho este parecía reír de un chiste que solo él conocía.

Y su mensaje fue de lo más críptico.

_Takato_

_Encuéntrate con migo en el parque, el mismo lugar de siempre._

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que te mostraría este nuevo e impresionante juego? Pues hoy es el día, te prometo que tu vida cambiara una vez que lo juegues. Para ganarlo solo recuerda todo lo que te enseñe, cuando te encuentres con dudas consulta el manual que te di y todo saldrá bien. _

_Buena suerte. _

Ryo nunca le entrego ningún manual, ni siquiera le deja ver sus cartas de cerca por mucho tiempo y ciertamente nunca hablo de presentarle este _juego _del que hablaba.

Por ahora eso no importaba, debía llegar pronto al parque y debía salir igual de rápido porque no quería problemas con su madre. Cuando por fin pudo llegar todo parecía extrañamente quito y varias personas salían del parque todas murmurando cosas extrañas.

Takato no tenia idea del porque, pero el aire repentinamente se volvió muy frio…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Así que ¿Como estuvo? temo decir que no me prepare tanto para este como lo hice para mi fic original, pero escribir todo esto este fin de semana es un gran logro para mi. Si he planeado correctamente la totalidad del fic muchas cosas que parecen raras ahora se explicaran con el tiempo ademas mi enfoque de un joven adolescente Takato quise que fuese de lo mas realista especialmente porque es un crossover Adventure/Tamers. Desde el momento que vi la imagen esa fue mi primera idea, el crossover y me empece a preguntar que tanto seria diferente en especial con todas esas cosas que dejo suelta 02 y que tuvieron un gran impacto en la formación del nuevo mundo donde vive Takato.

Sigo no siendo muy bueno en esto así que estoy intentando mejorar, espero sinceramente estarlo logrando. Sin mas que decir por ahora, se aceptan comentarios, criticas y por supuesto consejos.


	3. El ultimo día normal parte 2

—Vamos, Vamos, ¡VAMOS!

Jugar juegos de video con las pequeñas patas/manos debía considerarse una habilidad digna de reconocimiento. Aún más si se contaba con las grandes orejas que tenía, las cuales muchas veces terminaban por estorbarle justo cuando estaba en la _zona _y luchaba para mantener a su personaje vivo. Estos son los pensamientos que de seguro sobrevolaban la cabeza de Terriermon mientras jugaba en **su **Playstation 3, el mismo que no consiguió tomar del pequeño hibrido Terrier/conejo desde que lo compro.

Jenrya Lee sonrió un poco al ver como su amigo se tomaba todo el asunto como un desafío real y brutal permitiéndole distraerse de sus problemas más grandes. Jen terminaba sus tareas, con suerte pronto podría unirse y demostrarle al pequeño conejo quien mandaba, pero por lo pronto necesitaba continuar.

Casi estuvo a punto de abandonar a Terriermon en la sala del apartamento cuando noto que la pantalla se pausaba. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al momento que vio a Terriermon erguir su espalda muy rectamente antes de mirar por la ventana y apresuradamente voltear a donde él se encontraba.

— ¡Jen!

Grito con alarma.

—Sí, ya se. Estamos en camino.

Hora de trabajar.

* * *

**Tamer TWICE**

**Capítulo 02: ****– El ultimo día normal parte 2.**

Hasta hace poco Takato Matsuda consideraba a los Digimons como criaturas místicas.

Eso era un alago, no todos tenían una opinión en tan alta estima por seres que fácilmente podían causar más daño que bien. En el fondo aun después de diez años del primer contacto los seres humanos seguían temerosos de sus "vecinos" y de lo que podían hacer. Si un ejemplo especifico fuese requerido todos acordarían que lo que sucedió en la isla de Odaiba que fue la demostración por excelencia.

Pero en las contadas veces que Takato se había topado con un monstro digital, este fue por mucho el menos _místico_ de todos.

— ¿Qué rayos estas mirando?

Él salió de su estupor.

Con la jornada de clases culminada, su breve charla con Kenta y el críptico mensaje de su mejor amigo, el chico castaño tuvo muchas cosas en su cabeza. Para cuando llego al parque de Shinjuku parecía ser que una gran multitud comenzaba a dispersarse, durante un segundo se preguntó que podría ser, pero el frio que antes sintió aumentaba conforme la brisa corría por el parque por lo que pensó que todos se refugiaban de la pronta tormenta.

Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía tiempo que perder se encamino a la caceta de hormigón donde se reunía casi siempre con Ryo.

Nunca entendió bien que era lo especial del lugar, el campeón digimon insistió que era de un valor _sentimental _y que se sentía mejor si hablaba de cosas importantes ahí. Así fue desde que se conocieron porque Ryo con frecuencia parecía darle un valor nominal a todo. Como por ejemplo aquella vez que pregunto a Takato si sabía jugar con las cartas digimon y remarco que sería _importante _si alguna vez Takato se unía a la comunidad digimon.

Lo considero poco probable.

El muchacho de veinte años se convirtió en muy cercano a Takato por razones que el mismo no comprendía. Como solía ser el caso cuando conocía a alguien nuevo, su responsabilidad con su trabajo tendía a obstaculizar todo intento por tener amistades, en especial desde hace dos años cuando una nueva panadería abrió en la esquina de la calle. Así que en ocasiones cuando el otro muchacho preguntaba si podían reunirse, Takato respondía con práctica reunida con el tiempo, luego Ryo pasaba por la panadería y ayuda a su familia con los deberes.

Al principio fue extraño, un total desconocido que se acercó a él con solo buenas intenciones. Con el paso del tiempo Ryo se convirtió en un miembro ocasional de la rutina en la familia Matsuda, cosa que aparentemente disfrutaba dado que sus padres nunca estaban en casa y el tampoco parecía tener muchos amigos.

El así llamado campeón del torneo de cartas fue siempre una figura misteriosa.

Poseía unas cuantas dudas que esperaba su amigo respondiese, no espero ni en un millón de años ser recibido por un pequeño diablillo purpura; obviamente un digimon.

—Nada, no es nada ¿Eres un digimon verdad?

El diablillo bufo.

—Pues no soy humano _¿Verdad?_

Su tono era engreído, su pose era orgullosa, tenía ese ligero y sutil comportamiento que indicaba que todos los demás eran basura a sus pies.

Hoy en día, la novedad de ver un digimon se perdió gracias al constantes monitoreo gubernamental de las _amenazas _digitales. Todos en el mundo conocido tuvieron al menos la más vaga idea de lo que un _monstro digital _era, en especial los estadounidenses quienes aportaron el nombre _"oficial" _aunque muchos tenían sus dudas. No fue muy común que un digimon pasease libremente por las calles de shinjuku, aun aquellos con una licencia no gozaban de tal libertad… si no mal recordaba los digimon en estado _rookie_eran una excepción por lo que Angie tenia pase libre (Takato aun trataba de descifrar porque el _término_ molestaba al digimon de kenta).

Takato conocía a Angie y también conocía a Monodramon quien era compañero de Ryo, quien también se negaba a tener un nombre _humano_. No estaba 100% seguro pero en algún momento también vio al Picodevimon de Shinji y en la escuela les enseñaban sobre los Digimons por otro digimon conocido como AgumonHakase quien cubrió muchos Digimons en su primer examen, pero ninguno como este.

Con la habilidad que solo se consigue después de haberlo practicado mucho, Takato ignoro al pequeño digimon y se sentó en las escaleras de la caceta de hormigón.

—Ryo ya debería haber llegado —pensó en voz alta y luego se volteó para ver al otro digimon— ¿No has visto a nadie venir por aquí antes que yo?

—Pero _que…—_La voz de Impmon sonaba indignada— ¿Vez a un digimon y no te provoca huir? Especialmente si se trata de uno tan grande como yo.

Si Impmon intentaba algo con eso pues no lo logro, Takato volvió a mirar al frente ignorándolo de nuevo.

—No lo has visto entonces.

Impmon se sorprendió un poco por eso, tenía la creencia de que todos los humanos huirían despavoridos al verle. Luego de ese gran grito que hizo cuando la bola amarilla y caliente estaba sobre el cielo, en medio de lo que sería descrito como un _espectáculo _humano cayo del árbol justo donde muchos podían verlo… extrañamente todos corrieron, sin contar a los humanos que ponían la cinta amarilla quienes tomaron pistolas de sus fundas y le apuntaron, entonces él huyo.

El chico humano que llego a su escondite no parecía estar armado, su apariencia era muy escuálida para ser una amenaza seria y su actitud despreocupada indicaba que tuvo otros encuentros con Digimons… Entonces él tal vez era uno de esos legendarios _elegidos _que daban poderes a los Digimons… una idea voló hasta la cima de su cabeza.

Una sonrisa malévola digna de su especie como un virus se reflejó en su rostro y extendió su mano a la espalda. Si lograba hacerse con este humano usando el _tesoro _que encontró seguramente…

Su estómago rugió.

Takato escuchó un ruido extraño, pensó que eran sus tripas rugiendo sonoramente, pero no eran las suyas; solo para estar seguro puso su mano sobre su estómago pero no escucho o sintió nada más. El sonido volvió a ser escuchado, esta vez su atención se centró en el único otro ser vivo en las cercanías. El diablillo sostenía sus dos manos enguantadas (noto los guates rojos por primera vez) sobre su estómago mientras las partes blancas de su cara trasmitían su pena tornándose rojo, específicamente rojo _pena._

—Maldición, no he comido nada desde que llegue a este mundo.

Se encogió de hombros, hambre o no esto era más importante ¿Dónde estaba? ¡A sí! Con la ayuda del tesoro que encontró antes él…

—Toma, aún tengo un poco del Yaquisoba de mi almuerzo. Puedes comerlo si quieres —Dijo el chico sentado frente a él extendiendo un pan extraño hacia Impmon.

El digimon purpura extendió su mano brevemente para recibir el pan, pero la retiro rápidamente.

— ¡No quiero tu limosna humano! —Su estómago rugió en desacuerdo—…Pero ya que lo pones así…

Impmon no era un digimon débil, no de esos que iban por ahí diciendo que algún día tendrían compañeros humanos que los cuidasen o no Impmon era un digimon fuerte, la prueba estaba en que logro atravesar los mundos, que por supuesto es una hazaña solo lograda por los más fuertes.

Pero no estaba exento de aceptar la amabilidad de un extraño… Así que termino de comer el pan y corrió directo dentro de la caceta.

Takato solo seguía allí sentado esperando por su amigo pensando en lo que quería que Takato viese y claro está pensando en lo _raros _que eran los Digimons.

* * *

Dentro el edificio del gobierno metropolitano de Tokio un hombre estaba sentado en su oficina con el seño fruncido y sus ojos depositados en la pantalla de su ordenador. Esto no era nada extraño, por muchos años los oficinistas fruncieron el seño ante las desgracias que leían en su ordenador desde que los mismos fueron inventados. Este hombre no estaba particularmente molesto con su computadora, pero si lo estaba con los datos que aparecían en la pantalla.

El equipo de este hombre de seguro tenía el valor monetario de varias cuadras de la ciudad, exceptuando quizás algunos edificios. La información que provenía de ellos era en su mayoría confiable, rápida y se podía descargar lo que se quisiese de ellas sin que nadie se diese de cuenta… si así se lo quería. El día de hoy, aunque el hombre sabía que no era culpa de su ordenador, no conseguía encontrar lo que buscaba.

El nombre de este hombre era Mitsuo Yamaki. No muchos se molestaban en aprender su nombre, el fue simplemente conocido como Yamaki por la mayoría de las personas que conoció en su vida desde la escuela hasta la universidad. Hasta hace pocos años su nombre exigía respeto como el líder de la división para la administración de ciber terrorismo conocido como Hypnos. Ellos se encargaban de digimons salvajes, hackers, todo aquello relacionado de alguna manera con el ciberespacio e incluso existió el rumor de que nadie escapa de las garras de Yamaki una vez puso sus ojos en ellos ya que a pesar de ser tan joven el número de casos que resolvió junto con su equipo fueron… _Demasiados._

Eso fue hasta que la _nueva _agencia mas _pública_ y _agradable_ para las masas comenzó sus operaciones entorpeciendo su casi extinta operación.

Con algo de suerte eso cambiaria pronto.

—Codigo de activación: Hypnos 01, Yamaki-shitsuchou.

El sonido de su voz trajo a la vida una complicada serie de maquinas dentro de su oficina. Toda la luz que entraba por sus ventanas se oscureció como las cortinas se cerraban automáticamente dejando que proyectores holográficos emergiesen de distintos puntos estratégicos de la habitación. Una proyección holográfica lleno el centro de la oficina permitiendo al líder de Hypnos una mejor vista, mucho mas digna de la intención del hombre, de una burbuja traslucida que contenía toda la información que necesitaba.

Yamaki vacilo por una fracción de segundo.

Recupero su compostura con bastante rapidez.

A las doce de la media noche del día anterior un hacker violo las principales defensa del _Cortex, _la así llamada defensa absoluta japonesa. Fue un ataque masivo, según el informe su duración fue de aproximadamente unos quince minutos luego de los cuales desapareció sin dejar rastro. La magnitud del atentado fue _enorme, _las otras agencias posiblemente no podían dar una estimación de los daños, pero Hypnos si y era que una de las razones por las que Yamaki se oponía a su disolución fue lo _difícil _que es para cualquiera entrar dentro de sus sistemas.

La señal del hacker misterioso fue prácticamente in-rastreable, lo que normalmente se traducía en un problema. Lo único que dejo atrás poco después de su desvanecimiento fue una firma…

_¡TWICE was Here. Get Ready It's Show Time!_

La banalidad de ese tipo de ratas no dejaba de sorprender al director de Hypnos, especialmente porque la señal reapareció hace unas horas no muy lejos de su ubicación. Casi podía esperar que el bastardo lo hiciese para dejarse atrapar, pero gracias a esto la disolución de su programa seria pospuesta.

Si aun fumase, este sería el momento perfecto para un buen cigarrillo.

Una alerta apareció en el borde de su proyección esférica, Yamaki dio el comando de voz para ampliar la alerta…

Este fue verdaderamente un gran momento para un maldito cigarrillo.

—Código de Activación: RED – Emergencia.

* * *

—Se mi compañero humano.

—No.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Es una oportunidad única! ¡Estarás emparentado al gran Impmon!

—Mis padres no me dejarían y ser un _Tamer_ es mucha responsabilidad _extra._

— ¡Se mi compañero humano!

—No.

Durante los últimos cinco minutos el clima estaba extraño, el frio descendía cada vez más y por un breve instante pensó que llovería porque las nubes en el cielo eran demasiado oscuras para su gusto.

Ah! Durante los últimos cinco minutos el digimon autodenominado Impmon se presentó a si mismo e intento convencer a Takato para que convirtiese en su Tamer.

Lo cual, si era completamente sincero, era muy tentador.

Sin importar los años que trascurriesen o las cosas que pasasen, Takato era Takato y por lo tanto el viejo sueño de su infancia de tener un digimon golpeaba contra la parte posterior de su cabeza repetidamente cada vez que Impmon hacia la solicitud.

No ocurriría.

Si Impmon fuese un dinosaurio o un dragón… o menos molesto… mucho menos molesto no lo consideraría tanto, quizás si fuese rojo. Cuando estaba en primaria tenía todo planeado para adoptar un digimon a espaldas de sus padres, poco antes del accidente eso estaba claro, pero la intención era la misma. El plan de Takato era simple, ya que sus amigos tenían sus propios compañeros él también tendría uno y sus padres ni siquiera tenían que enterarse, todo lo que debía hacer era encontrar un cómodo lugar como este para abastecer a su compañero con pan que robaba de la tienda.

Takato llego al punto en el que encontró un digimon perfecto para él y todo estaba listo… nunca sucedió. Luego del accidente tuvo que ayudar más en la panadería y no hubo mucho tiempo para sí mismo o su plan condenado al fracaso.

Y si, solo si, considerase la remota idea de volver a intentarlo no seria con el digimon que tenía detrás. La actitud de Impmon le recordaba a muchas cosas malas y era mejor solo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, eso haría una persona responsable después de todo…

—Bien, no te necesito.

Parecía que Impmon finalmente se rendía.

—No necesito ningún apestoso humano para ser fuerte —bramo con furia mientras se adentraba nuevamente a la caceta de hormigón donde estaban—Todo lo que necesito es mi _tesoro_y cuando aprenda a usarlo te arrepentirás de haberme rechazado.

_¿Tesoro? _

Eso llamo su atención y por fin desde que llego al punto de encuentro, Takato miro hacia adentro del pequeño cobertizo. Lo que vio a continuación fue suficiente para retener el aliento.

_Un Digivice_

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —Pregunto con urgencia.

—Yo lo encontré, es mío —Impmon respondió rápidamente mientras ocultaba el dispositivo—Estaba aquí cuando llegue, por eso es mío.

El dispositivo era enteramente blanco, no era más grande que su puño pero en las manos de Impmon si lo parecía y también tenía una correa que salía desde la parte superior.

Ahora **eso **era interesante.

Por un segundo se olvidó de la razón principal por la que estaba ahí y apresuro a intentar arrebatar el dispositivo de manos del diablillo, quien respondió escapando ágilmente gracias a su tamaño, pero en ese departamento Takato tenía la ventaja así que usando su velocidad intento tomarlo de las manos de Impmon casi logrando.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!

— ¿Tuyo? Dijiste que lo encontraste, seguramente es de Ryo y lo dejo aquí para mí.

— ¿Quién rayos es Ryo? ¡Aquí no había nadie!

Ambos peleaban por el aparato.

Si bien Takato no tenía toda la confianza en que lo que dijo era verdad, estaba seguro que Ryo tenía uno igual porque vio cientos de veces en el pasado. Ryo dijo que le mostraría algo, Takato y el digivice estaban ahí pero Ryo no así que debía ser cierto. Por desgracia Impmon resulto ser más fuerte de lo que esperaba y para su crédito Impmon también se sorprendió por su fuerza, pequeña victoria del día.

Impmon alaba desde la correa del digivice y Takato, que logro apoderarse del resto, intentaba con sus dos manos de reclamar lo que (posiblemente) era suyo.

—Es mío.

—Es mío.

Ambos dijeron al unísono y como si fuese una señal sintieron electricidad recorrer por sus manos obligándolos a soltar en sincronía el digivice, que no cayó al suelo, se mantuvo flotando envuelto en luz purpura que lo hizo cambiar. La corre que sostuvo Impmon obtuvo color igual a la luz y un anillo que rodeaba la pantalla antes indistinguible del resto del cuerpo también lo hizo, los botones fueron los últimos pero parecían estar de sobra al momento en que por fin se desplomo al suelo.

El espectáculo de luces fue lindo y todo eso, pero la sorpresa demoro muy poco cuando ambos se lanzaron al suelo intentando tomarlo.

Takato prevaleció esta vez sobre el digimon.

— ¡Oye! Eso no es justo.

Pero Takato no escucho, en vez de eso examino con cuidado el cambio que recibió el digivice.

Impmon por fin se canso de ser ignorado por este pequeño y mal oliente humano. El muchacho empezaba a levantarse cuando Impmon tackleo contra su cuerpo, si bien el pequeño demonio fue menos voluminoso en masa corporal, tuvo el efecto deseado cuando por el impulso los dos fueron arrastrados escaleras abajo hacia la verada que atravesaba el parque.

Takato no contó con el tiempo para registrar bien lo que sucedía en el momento que su rostro beso estrepitosamente el concreto de las escaleras. Fue difícil, pero se mantuvo unido al dispositivo en sus manos. Pero un hecho significativo atravesó todas las capas de _dolor _que su cerebro recibía. Hacia frio.

Abrumadoramente frio.

Su cuerpo rodo durante unos segundos hasta detenerse sobre una cama de blanca nieve, segundos después sintió el peso de un cuerpo menor caer sobre su estomago. Tanto Impmon como el permanecieron en esa precaria condición durante unos momentos, los dos repentinamente con sus ojos bien abiertos miraron a los alrededores del parque donde nada más que la blanca nieve les rodeaba.

El paisaje en si mismo era surrealista. Los arboles aun con sus hojas verdes están recubiertos con el blanco manto invernal, copos de nieve caían desde el cielo que ya no era el cielo cubierto de nubes que observo mientras se dirigía al parque fue reemplazado con una especie de neblina blanquecina como el smoak. En medio del camino, afortunadamente lejos de ellos, estalagmitas de hielo surgían desde el suelo como lanzas con un tamaño aproximado de… bueno, no estaba seguro, no desde el suelo cuando menos.

—Esto... no es bueno —dijo Takato, el frio se metia en su cerebro ya que estaba seguro que esas palabras no comunicaban la urgencia que sentía— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Humano tonto, esto es el parque de antes—respondió Impmon— Esto es obra de un digimon.

— ¿Un digimon? Pero estamos en el mundo humano, eso es imposible.

—Estoy empezando a creer que hay algo mal contigo, por supuesto que es posible.

Podía sentirlo.

Así que de repente, tan claro como el día, podía ver como si fuese justo ante él. Una sensación helada de la proximidad de la muerte, demorándose alrededor y amenazando con saltar en cualquier momento.

Takato recordó, y deseaba no haberlo hecho, la advertencia de horas antes en el radio.

Esto era obra de un digimon.

—Debemos irnos de aquí.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tú crees?

* * *

—Jen, este lugar no me gusta.

Xing comento esto una gran cantidad de veces en su camino al parque justo antes de colarse en el perímetro policial, justo después comenzó a quejarse otra vez.

No es que no Jenrya no se sintiese así al igual que el pequeño conejo, pero el joven chico fue mucho más estoico. Desafortunadamente Xing podía, y lo haría, quejarse por ambos.

—Esto es obra de un digimon de hielo… —comenzó a decir.

—Un poco obvio si me preguntas —Continuo Xing—Debe haber BioEmergido hace poco ¿El mismo del anuncio de esta mañana?

—Es poco probable.

Pero eso claro solo lo sabían ellos dos. Ser un agente gubernamental era útil cuando era necesario conocer las versiones "reales" de la mayoría de los incidentes. Las múltiples señales que aparecieron desde la media noche del día anterior no lograron atravesar la barrera de los mundos, muchas de ellas quedando atrapadas dentro del mundo analógico. Solo fueron confirmadas cuatro, la que fue detectada en el parque estuvo confirmada como un digimon nivel Rookie; este era de seguro algo más.

—De seguro se trata de un _infectado._

—Eso solo hace nuestro trabajo más difícil—convino Xing—…pero esta nieve de verdad me da _escalofríos._

Jen asintió con la cabeza, la ropa que escogió para esta _"misión" _fue su uniforme escolar; aun abrigado gracias al jersey esas prendas no ayudaban mucho.

El parque central de shinjuku no fue tan lindo ni tan vasto en verde como el Shinjuku Gyoen. Este hecho hizo muy poco por aliviar el desconcierto que Jen sentía con su visión completamente blanca. La nieve crujió bajo sus zapatos, lo que fue peor cuando por su peso termino hundiéndose unos cuantos centímetros en la nieve.

Normalmente cuando un digimon atravesaba los mundos el efecto de su violento paso por la barrera fue la llamada **Niebla**. La niebla fue el resultado de la energía de un digimon siendo convertida en materia orgánica por medio de la síntesis de proteínas falsas, crando con éxito un llamado _campo digital. _En ese estado no mucho podía ser distinguido desde el exterior, pero Jenrya conjeturo que el total del parque ahora caía en manos del digimon que estuviese haciendo esto. Pocos digimon retuvieron poder suficiente como para afectar de tal manera el mundo humano, en el supuesto que se tratase de un _infectado _esta regla no aplicaba porque ellos no venían del digimundo.

Esa fue la explicación a la que llegaron los miembros del equipo científico en Hypnos, la cual tristemente solo dio paso a más preguntas.

—Esta niebla se mete con mis sentidos —bufo Xing saltando desde el hombre de Jenrya donde estuvo todo ese tiempo— Puedo detectar algo a la distancia, es pequeño ¿Deberíamos revisar?

Considerando que era una opción mucho mejor perseguir cualquier señal por pequeña que fuese a andar por ahí a ciegas, Jenrya asintió y dejo que su pequeño compañero liderara la búsqueda.

—Jejeje, apuesto que no es la manera en la que esperabas pasar tu tarde. O no, Jen?

—No tengo idea de que estas hablando.

Jen camino cerca del pequeño conejo, su jersey se agitaba violentamente con el frio aire desgarrador del campo digital. La pequeña tormenta parecía crecer hasta convertirse en un huracán. Era seguro que el muchacho chino preferiría asistir a su pequeña reunión de estudio con Minami, con seguridad afirmo que ese fue mejor destino que este. Pequeño y molesto conejo.

La pareja de Tamer y digimon marcharon casi a ciegas en medio de la tormenta, sin ser capaces de ver muy lejos ambos luchaban por no tropezar y caer, una hazaña se hacía cada vez más difícil conforme avanzaban. Terriermon seguía liderando el paso, le gustaba mucho más viajar en el hombre de Jen pero debía estar listo si algo sucedía. Jenrya por otro lado cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, la sensación de picazón producida por los vientos helados chocando con su rostro casi desaparecía; ello fue porque su rostro se mantenía insensible en estos momentos.

El dúo se mantuvo en relativo silencio. Ninguno estaba de humor para comer nieve, aunque eso sería mucho más interesante que sentir tu piel tensarse por el frio extremo. Su misión fue clara, encontrar y detener al digimon infectado antes de que avanzase por las calles de Shinjuku, incluso si ello podría costar su vida.

Parpadeando con sus ojos grises, Jenrya examino el parque ya que la nieve parecía cesar por fin.

—Oh, si—Murmuro Xing—eso no presagia nada bueno.

Jen estaba a punto de replicar fríamente sobre sus comentarios poco útiles, pero luego se detuvo. Era una ciudadela de hielo, hermoso, grande… peligroso, hielo pulido como un espejo que reflejaba el ambiente a su alrededor y de no ser porque los campos digitales parecían _violar _las reglas del mundo de los humanos; Jen podría cuestionarse si la entrada era el equivalente a un calabozo de un juego.

Los detalles fueron tan meticulosos que dudaba acerca del tiempo que el castillo ocupo el parque. Una prueba más de que su trabajo era necesario.

—Hmmm, empiezo a pensar que este no será un buen día.

— ¿Cuándo lo es?

El pequeño conejo se encogió por su respuesta fría.

La verdad era la verdad.

La hora llego, respiro y exhalo de la misma manera que su instructor de taichí enseño, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?!

— ¡Cállate nos van a descubrir!

— ¿Acaso no ves la _monstruosidadela_ de enfrente?

Su concentración de arruino…

Xing a su lado busco velozmente por las áreas despejadas del parque hasta que su vista detecto a un par de civiles mal escondidos tras de un árbol. Uno tenía un uniforme escolar como el de Jen, el digimon noto, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio otra similitud que tenía con Jen.

Un _D-ARC._

Jen por otro lado, ignorando todo esto, siguió el plano de acción más racional.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto con evidente alarma en su voz, lo último en su agenda era alguna muerte colateral—Esta es área restringida.

* * *

Takato estaba empezando a odiar el frío y a si mismo por seguir a impmon.

_Realmente_ odiándolo.

Ya era bastante malo que estaban atrapados en esta tormenta de nieve, y que estaba persiguiendo a algún digimon desquiciado que controlaba él. La nieve caía tan fuerte que moverse en ella se estaba volviendo muy, muy difícil. Había perdido la capacidad de ver sus piernas en la nieve, y la capacidad de sentirlas estaba desapareciendo rápidamente.

En el lado positivo la nieve ceso, también encontraron a alguien.

Eso no parecía ayudar a nadie.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Responder a un completo desconocido era una tontería, no parecía un agente del gobierno o nada por el estilo. Su piel fue ligeramente más oscura que la del propio Takato y vestía un uniforme de la secundaria Yodobashi. Claro que la negativa de Takato a hacer nuevas amistades también le costó reconocer caras de su propia secundaria, pero al menos hubiese escuchado a Kenta decir el nombre (y descripción detallada) de otro adolecente con _licencia._

El otro muchacho no respondio.

Impmon camino unos cuantos pasos al frente de Takato y convoco llamas rojas de la punta de sus dedos enguantados. El pequeño demonio lanzo ese truco antes cuando necesitaron del calor para continuar, pero ese fue un uso inofensivo, en este caso parecía prepararse para el combate.

—Jen, él es un _Tamer._

El conejo… perro… cosa, digimon se situó adelante del otro de forma paralela a él y a impmon.

—No, espera. Yo no quiero pelear, solo quiero salir de esta tormenta.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Quizas las acciones comunicasen su intención _pacifica _de manera mejor, así que extendió su mano derecha a Impmon y lo levantó en el aire. Esto atrajo su atención, pero el pequeño demonio no estuvo contento.

— ¡Oye! ¡Bájame! ¡¿No ves que vamos a comenzar una pelea?!

Nop, no lo harían.

—No sé qué está pasando —Takato dejo caer a Impmon a sus pies, el digimon resoplo y maldijo un poco —Me quede en el parque a esperar a alguien y lo que se después es que esta nevando ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es un digimon o algo así?

El otro joven se relajó un poco, el digimon por otra parte no.

—Yo soy…

…

…

…

Y eso fue lo último que recordó de ese día.

Lo siguiente fue una serie de imágenes que involucraban perder el conocimiento.

Impmon gritando muy poco dignamente.

Y **fuego. **

Fuego azul que redujo toda la nieve a nada más que vapor…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Así que me tarde mucho en continuar, la vida real apesta para un aspirante a escritor. Estoy tratando, quizás no lo suficientemente fuerte, de hacer esto bien; por supuesto me beneficiaria de criticas constructivas las cuales son muy bienvenidas.

Y si, Impmon sera el compañero digimon de Takato. No mas hasta que alguien pregunte al respecto.

Noise-kun fuera.


	4. Hypnos

Una joven pelirroja corrió a lo largo del área pavimentada plaza del parque, la nieve crujía bajo sus zapatos como ella corrió por el suelo, moviéndose tan rápido como pudo sin resbalar evitando apreciar el ambiente aparentemente tranquilo y anormal de la zona, que se ensombreció tanto por la aparición de una densa niebla junto con la nieve que caía.

Una sombra con gracia saltó de un árbol a otro, perfectamente sincronizada para coordinarse con la pelirroja que corría a lo largo del camino. Un zorro amarillo bípedo saltó a un lado de ella, mientras la chica se detuvo, mirando a la sombra en medio de la tormenta de nieve.

—Ahí esta…

La chica llevaba una camisa de color azul y un corazón azul roto en el extremo superior derecho, junto con los pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatillas de deporte rojas con punta de acero. Ella tenía pelo rojo atado en una coleta, sus brillantes ojos violetas demostraron ferocidad a pesar de su expresión neutral, pero al ver la sombra del monstro frente a ella; la grave expresión de la pelirroja, se convirtió en molestia. Ella sabía muy bien que esto no puede haber sido intencional; que la criatura sólo podría estar confundida o peor aún, podría estar cumpliendo con su _trabajo._

Levanto su digivice, hasta entonces amarrado a su pantalón por la correa, un holograma que muestra la imagen de la sombra y sus detalles apareció sobre la pantalla, la muchacha los leyó en voz alta.

—_Frostmon. Infectado…_ patético, conviértelo en datos Renamon...

—Como quieras—respondió el zorro, saltando en el aire.

La chica sonrió con una sonrisa fría, viendo a su pareja que con una velocidad y agilidad increíble, se impulsó sin esfuerzo del suelo a los árboles, saltando de rama en rama a través del parque.

Se estaba haciendo más frío y más frío... este _Infectado_ fue fuerte.

Pero el combate no tardaría demasiado, el desastre que dejaría atrás luego era el verdadero problema…

**Tamer TWICE**

**Capítulo 03: – HYPNOS.**

— ¿Quién es? Estoy ocupado—preguntó.

—Tu _jefe._

Yamaki mantuvo el silencio por el celular el tiempo suficiente para maldecir en voz baja.

Era obvio que Usui no había estado esperando oír si Yamaki estaba ocupado o no, y le molestó que Yamaki incluso pensó podía decir que no.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —, exigió.

—Trabajando —Yamaki respondió lacónicamente.

—Bueno, usted no está haciendo lo suficiente por el problema — Usui espetó— ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que ha estado pasando últimamente? ¿Usted?

Yamaki escucho desapasionadamente a Usui, mientras que él consiguió su temperamento bajo control.

Usui era el típico oficinista asignado a estos casos, mayormente un dolor en el trasero a quienes como él debían responsabilizarse por los problemas reales y no la basura burocrática. Fue también, por desgracia, el jefe del proyecto DATS Japón, y Yamaki había sido asignado para responder a él en las cuestiones relativas al caso _INFECTED_.

Hizo que Yamaki deseara estar de vuelta con los investigadores novatos, persiguiendo rumores acerca de los Digimons…

—Es mi trabajo saber lo que está pasando—, dijo Yamaki.

—Pero tú no tienes idea. Ya han pasado seis meses desde que comenzó este caso, y no estás un paso más cerca de lo que eras cuando comenzaste.

—Eso no es verdad. Hay literalmente cientos de sospechosos potenciales en mis archivos de este caso. Simplemente sólo es una cuestión de tiempo antes de…

—Eso es lo que llevas diciendo desde hace semanas —Usui espetó— ¿Y entonces qué pasó? Tuvimos un ataque a gran escala. Es una suerte para _usted_ que sus _pequeños _sistemas no se viesen afectados. Si los dejaste conseguir algo importante, estas _**despedido**__._

Yamaki se erizó.

— ¿Yo les dejé? Te aseguro que la eficacia del programa Hypnos es la _razón_ por la que mantengo **mi **trabajo. Yo estaba en contra de su disolución desde el principio. No trates echarme la culpa a mí.

— Si consiguen más de nosotros, es porque tú no los detuviste a tiempo. Ahora, tal vez usted no le importa si los monstruos vuelan toda la ciudad desde que te aliaste con _ellos_. Te conozco no eres un hombre de familia, Yamaki, pero tengo hijos en casa por los que pensar primero, y cuando pienso que esas _cosas_ andan sueltos por las calles de Shinjuku ...

Yamaki se preguntó brevemente cómo alguien se había llevado bien con Usui el tiempo suficiente para producir niños por los que se ha hecho pasar tan preocupado, y decidió que en realidad no quería saber.

—Vas a escuchar de mí tan pronto como tenga algo que informar —Yamaki apretó los dientes.

Yamaki caminó por el edificio que albergaba Hypnos, embolsándose rápidamente el teléfono celular que tenía fuera, justo después de haber conseguido hablar con un imbécil. Honestamente, parecía que él siempre estuvo explicando algo a alguien.

La mayor parte de los poderes que estaban o habían estado detrás de la creación y financiación de Hypnos no habían entendido realmente las cosas que él había hecho o había planificado, sólo se preocupaban por los costos financieros que implicaban. _Rayos_, incluso los "Tamers" con los que Hypnos se asocia podían entender por lo menos un poco, sobre todo el chico Lee. Era casi irónico que los que estaban sobre él, quienes trabajaron con este tipo de cosas sobre una base casi diaria, necesitaban tener explicaciones especiales para ellos.

Y con el ataque terrorista de la noche anterior, las cosas solo podían empeorar, porque los _soberanos_ abrieron una línea de comunicación...

Ese seguramente se trataba de un buen chiste, la barrera entre los mundos mantiene a los seres humanos de ir al digimundo y en cierta forma a los Digimons de venir al mundo humano.

Oficialmente los campos digitales en Shinjuku y todo Japón fueron producidos por el paso _forzado_ de los Digimons a través de la barrera de los mundos, lo cual en teoría fue cierto. Usui creía que el caso _INFECTED _comenzó hace seis meses, pero fue hace seis meses cuando Yamaki decidió que era pertinente dejar saber a sus superiores lo que ocurría. La verdad los _infectados _estuvieron debajo de la mesa desde el 2007 poco después de que el FireWall Digital creado por los soberanos fuese creado.

Entonces y solo entonces los Digimons infectados aparecieron.

Los Digimons como organismos tienen la capacidad de evolucionar, teóricamente usaban una degenerada versión de la selección natural para llevarla a cabo; a través de un sistema de clasificación de especies y atributos muy complicados. Ahora bien, estos infectados tenían una anomalía en ese sistema de selección natural que los llevaba a absorber datos maliciosos causando un gran daño al digimundo.

En esta lógica, la infección era puesta en cuarentena por los poderes que dominaban el digimundo en un espacio _blanco _inexistente. Cuando esto ocurría básicamente eran lanzados a la nada, un procedimiento al parecer común entre los Digimons que no sobrevivían y por ello especies de _extinguían _mientras que otras sobrevivían. Últimamente el número de especies con potencial para extinguirse se redoblo, lo que tuvo efectos adversos en la mecánica física del mundo humano.

_Y nadie, ni los Digimons, ni los humanos sabían porque._

Pero las sospechas de que fue una causa humana se desbordaban.

Eso fue otro problema.

Yamaki ordenó (poco antes que Usui llamara) por el intercomunicador en su oídio a sus asistentes a que enviaran agentes del gobierno a la ubicación. Quienquiera o lo que fuera que fuese el problema, estaba por ser descubierto.

Yamaki frunció el ceño, el infectado se había escapado al mundo real, en el que podría potencialmente causar niveles desconocidos de destrucción.

—Muy bien, de vuelta al trabajo— dijo a sí mismo, tratando de calmar su mente de nuevo.

El edificio del gobierno metropolitano de Tokio conto con unas modernas instalaciones que en su conjunto funcionaban como el pilar de Hypnos. A pesar de que Yamaki desease tener unas instalaciones _más _complejas, podía trabajar con lo que tenía. El edificio albergaba al programa _Hypnos, _un programa estatal para la vigilia de amenazas que oficialmente no existía y el propio Yamaki era (y tenía todas las intenciones se seguir siendo) su director principal.

Y pensar que por esas mismas salas hace solo cinco años caminaban personas cuyo propósito era _eliminar _la amenaza digital. Quizá esa razón subsecuentemente trabajo en su contra hoy en día, ahora que la iniciativa DATS fue aprobada por la ONU y fue lanzada como una propuesta para "manejar" el problema. La razón principal por la que Hypnos fue tan importante es que estuvieron afiliados con las únicas personas en el mundo entero con conocimiento suficiente del digimundo como para tratar con los problemas que viniesen de ellos.

Los _Elegidos, _y la verdad sea dicha, aun hoy en día Yamaki tuvo problemas para consolidar este hecho en la práctica de su trabajo.

—Yamaki-san.

Yamaki continúo caminando hasta llegar al ascensor que conducía a los niveles más bajos de Hypnos. En las puertas del ascensor una joven alta, delgada, con cabello largo _lila _y gafas, también conocida como Miyako Inoue le esperaba.

Su abecés neurótica asistente…

—_Usui-san_ ha intentado llamarlo toda la mañana y…

—Está bien—Interrumpió Yamaki—Ya hemos tenido nuestra pequeña platica, aun intenta presionarnos con respecto al problema _INFECTED_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos procedieron a entrar, una música pegajosa subo en sus oídos mientras la caja metálica descendía.

El director de Hypnos brevemente considero por qué tener a una pasante de diecinueve años como su asistente era beneficioso, pero Yamaki fue un hombre práctico. En abril de 2004 un gran incidente ocurrió que lo obligo a replantearse _su _trabajo, poco después llego la conveniente ayuda de estas _personas _y el propio Yamaki tuvo que admitir que fue relegado al mismo trabajo que _Usui._

Desde que los _Elegidos _formaban parte de la operación Hypnos, Japón tuvo una ininterrumpida época de paz… la tranquilidad en esta profesión es relativa.

—La directiva de V-Pet Laboratory ha lanzado una rueda de prensa culpando al Comité De Ética Digital por el atentado a sus sistemas de la noche pasada y el Comité culpa a los activistas de _Lone Wolf. _Afortunadamente nadie parece saber que el ataque se extendió también a sistemas gubernamentales…

Ah! El comité de ética digital.

La piedra en el zapato de la "nueva" era mundial. Un grupo de fanáticos religiosos y de la _moral _que no creían "ético" que monstros peligrosos se aliasen a sus hijos. Los primeros en la lista de sospechosos de _INFECTED, _actualmente Yamaki gasta una buena parte de recursos intentando entrar en sus círculos.

Lone Wolf por otra parte era algo así como… simplemente activistas, no creía que el ciberterrorismo a gran escala estuviese en la lista de Yamato o Takeru.

—Envíales a cada uno un comunicado en el que nos den sus razones de sospechas—Yamaki intervino retomando su papel como director—Eso los mantendrá ocupados por ahora.

Mitsuo Yamaki sintió como el trabajo desgastaba su energía. Todos estos problemas comenzaron a pasar su cuota en la stamina que el hombre producía, por una vez deseo que las respuestas saltasen al aire. Las vacaciones que acumulo probablemente le darían un _año _de tranquilidad, si el propio Yamaki no amase su trabajo.

Incluso ese viaje corto por el ascensor lucia como un castigo para el hombre que no dormía desde las cinco de la tarde del día anterior.

—Una cosa más, Daisuke y Nonaka fueron desplegados cuando los Devas comenzaron a correr libremente por la barrera —Comento Inoue— Nonaka ya regreso y fue la responsable de detener al infectado, Daisuke se quedó atrás para averiguar que ocurrió; nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que a los soberanos les fue robado un objeto muy valioso.

Yamki retiro sus anteojos brevemente para poder frotar sus ojos.

—_Más problemas…_

Cuando los seres humanos en todas partes del mundo comenzaron su exploración intensiva en el Digimundo, los soberanos entraron en acción rápidamente y crearon la barrera digital. Esa jugosa pieza de información pertenecía solo a unos pocos.

Los seres humanos, en su conjunto, no se fiaron de sus recién descubiertos vecinos y fue claro que los Digimons tampoco confiaban abiertamente en ellos. Durante la último congreso de poderes, el tema principal fueron las desapariciones de personal investigativo de Digimons (lo que molesto a Yamaki porque _INFECTED _fue dejado de lado) con teorías siendo lanzadas al aire a diestra y siniestra, las cuales consideraban **si **los Digimons tuvieron un equivalente al _**Programa de Investigación Digital, **_lo que cimento las sospechas de que el caso _INFECTED _fuese provocada en su lado_**. **_

La perspectiva de humanos diseccionando monstros era aceptable para ellos, pero su opuesto _humanos _siendo diseccionados por monstruos les aterraba. Esto evidenciaba una organización a nivel impresionante por parte de los _salvajes. _

Fue obvio para todos que en alguna medida los Digimons fueron organizados por poderes "superiores" lo cual calificaba a los Soberanos como dichos poderes. Muchas discusiones y debates fueron levantadas con ellos, la mayoría trataban de establecer acuerdos de paz, sin embargo los soberanos se mostraban reacciones a acceder a un trato que no los beneficiaria enormemente… y así lo fueron los humanos también, se teorizo que ello se trataba por su estatus como _Dioses _del digimundo.

La respuesta humana a esta teoría fue escandalizada.

—Desearía poder fumar todavía.

Miyako observo a su jefe con una mirada compasiva y luego camino por las puertas ascensor, directamente a cumplir con las órdenes de su jefe. Se detuvo un segundo al recordar que olvidaba una última noticia importante.

—Señor —Su voz tuvo ese tono entre la vergüenza y la pena cuando se trataba de dar una noticia difícil —El conteo de _muertes _llego hace poco, tuvimos un deceso por parte de un civil que es compatible con el caso _INFECTED. _Esperamos las noticias del forense

Un muerto.

Con esa declaración Yamaki volvió al trabajo con su postura recta y su semblante en blanco. Se cuestionó si de verdad la sobriedad lo convirtió en alguien más débil o el estar rodeado de tanta gente en la que _necesitaba _confiar fue un problema para el hombre que prefería la soledad y desconfianza como sus principales armas.

Pero los tiempos cambian, los hombres que no cambian con en el tiempo no sobreviven…

Era necesario que esa locura acabase pronto.

Y mientras Yamaki se preocupaba por esto, Hypnos seguía en movimiento.

En algún lugar, por debajo del edificio una extraña conversación tuvo lugar.

…

—Todo esto es tu culpa... ¿Lo sabes verdad? — dijo Impmon con rencor mientras miraba a Takato, sentado en la línea de asientos frente a él dentro del incomodo cuarto donde los dejaron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Takato.

—Si hubieras dejado que me fuese del parque con _mi _tesoro como yo quería, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido...

—Hey, soy una víctima como tú... ¿por qué nos atacan en primer lugar?

Pregunto Takato a Jenrya, quien estaba sentado un poco más lejos

—Ya te he dicho antes... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?— pregunto el joven chino.

—Es Takato.

—Hmm, no me gusta, desde ahora te llamare _Takatomon— _El terriermon de Jenrya, que ahora sabía que su nombre fue Xing, se burló.

Un ligero golpe en su cabeza hizo que Xing mordiera su lengua, sesando su pequeño chiste contra Takato.

— ¿Qué te dije de ser amable?

—A Impmon lo dejan gritar ¿No puedo hacerlo yo también?…

—Y, ¿por qué nos atacan? —Takato interrumpió.

En el poco tiempo que tuvo para conocer a los otros dos ocupantes de la cabina/jaula o lugar donde se encontraban, Takato entendió que estas discusiones casi siempre iban a lo largo. Por otro lado ese intercambio casi constante aparentaba un lazo de confianza entre ellos, de la manera en la que siempre creyo que un digimon y su compañero humano debían ser.

Le daba un poco de envidia.

—Si bueno como te dije antes Renamon… derroto al digimon enemigo y cargo sus datos para evitar una posible epidemia por eso acabamos con cualquier amenaza...

—Pero en las noticias no dijeron nada de eso...

—Claro que no Takatomon, ¿Pensabas que algo asi…

—Yo tengo una mejor pregunta —Bramo Impmon— ¡¿Por qué rayos nos mantienen encerrados aquí?!

Esa fue una buena pregunta.

El primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de Takato Matsuda cuando se encontró en la ambulancia, en ese momento del crepúsculo entre el sueño y la conciencia, era que todo había sido simplemente un sueño.

Se había encontrado a sí mismo despertando de golpe en un charco de nieve derretida. Después de se encontró rodeado de policías y paramédicos. Luego fue arrastrando a los pies de una ambulancia.

Decidió, luego de la debida reflexión, que fue una reacción perfectamente justificable.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensó de nuevo en el último que recordaba y se estremeció al recordar aquellos acontecimientos lo mejor que pudo. La idea que se había encontrado en una situación de vida o muerte en un campo digital con un compañero digimon era atractiva en un montón de maneras que tendría _sentido_ solo si fuese un sueño.

Impmon, el digivice, la nieve, la fortaleza de nieve, el extraño y su propio digimon…

_Fuego._

Fuego por todos lados y el agua fría que era nieve descongelándose.

No tomo mucho para que se diera cuenta de que el digivice, se había ido.

¿Y si lo hubieran tomado?

Toda esa zona fue probablemente considerada un área de cuarentena ahora.

Todo fue tan rápido que las palabras no alcanzaban a describir lo que ocurrió, porque en realidad no lo sabía. Lo que pudo recordar, por encima del aterrador sentimiento de ser aplastado por la nieve, fue la cara de alivio de los rescatistas una vez que confirmaron que seguía vivo y su rostro cambiar de felicidad a desconcierto cuando una serie de hombres vestidos de negro caminaron para "escoltarles" lejos a un lugar seguro.

Tuvieron la amabilidad de darles un cambio de ropas secas poco antes de colocarlos, en lo que Takato pensaba, era el equivalente industrial y gubernamental de una sala de esterilización. Si se requiera una imagen menos confusa, los colocaron en una secadora gigante para luego ser transportados a esta nueva habitación.

"Aquí" se trataba de una cámara blanca con una especie de gran franja roja de origen tecnológico que rodeaba la habitación, en el fondo de la mente de Takato, le recordaba al hospital. Takato no sentía aprecio por los hospitales. El resto de la habitación era inicuo, aparte del gran espejo que estaba seguro era una pantalla desde donde lo estaban observando y por supuesto una cámara en el extremo derecho de la habitación desde donde estaba sentado, tenía una luz roja encendida símbolo de estarlo grabando. Pero mientras parpadeaba sus ojos y respiró profundamente, sentado en la silla plegable que le proporcionaron y tomar un vistazo de la habitación a su alrededor... un hecho que su mente había estado tratando de decirle durante varios segundos, finalmente, se impuso a su conciencia.

_Estaba muy fregado._

Estaba _**tan **_fregado que ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa que en las posibles consecuencias a largo plazo para su vida.

—Mi nombre es Jenrya Lee —Takato fue traído a la realidad por estas palabras—Este es mi compañero digimon Xing, es un Terriermon.

—No te preocupes, chico —dijo Xing— Las cosas no están tan mal como usted puede pensar.

En medio de todo este circo al menos tuvo la grata satisfacción de no estar solo, de estarlo creyó que se volvería loco en poco tiempo. El otro muchacho no fue tratado con ninguna amabilidad más allá de la mostrada al propio chico castaño. Jenrya solo sentó, dejo que las cosas siguiesen su curso afrontando el problema con un rostro estoico acompañado de las pequeñas burlas que su digimon pudiese lanzar al aire. Takato creyó ver la sombra de la familiaridad y costumbre mientras el otro joven permanecía sentado cerca, esa calma ante lo desconocido era tranquilizante de cierta forma.

Eso no tuvo el efecto calmante que deseaba.

Impmon parecía haberse cansado de simplemente gritar buscando un culpable o gritar buscando respuestas. Se hizo claro que no saldría de esta simplemente _gritando_, por lo que prefirió recostarse en la silla con su cara mirando la pared. Takato tuvo la decencia de sentir simpatía por quien creía era el responsable de su infortunio, no obstante acordó que tenerlo callado y quieto fue una mejor solución a lo que fueron dos horas de quejas.

El mismo deseaba tener el valor de quejarse, pero razono que si bien fue un problema en el que se encontraba; quizás si permanecía quieto como un buen ciudadano todo saldría bien.

Finalmente, el color rojo de la franja que rodeaba la habitación hizo una transición al verde. Takato se estremeció, en la puerta un agente del gobierno (presumiblemente) alto y ancho de espalda con el pelo marrón, estaba de pie señalando con el pulgar hacia dentro de la habitación. El oficial miró durante un momento dentro del cuarto de interrogatorio sus ojos cruzando brevemente con los de Takato y luego al propio Jenrya, pero para su sorpresa, el hombre sonrió.

Jenrya no dijo, se levantó tranquilamente y dejo el pequeño cuarto, aunque lo hubiese deseado Takato no pudo imitar el gesto.

—Bye, bye Takatomon. Buena suerte Impmon.

Luego se dio la vuelta y detrás de él, Takato vio a otro hombre. El hombre al instante entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y el chico de castaño rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esta persona era muy diferente a los de los agentes.

No llevaba uniforme de policía, o cualquier tipo de arma de fuego que Takato podía ver. Sus ropas consistían en un sencillo cuello de tortuga naranja y unos desgastados pantalones de tela negro, por encima de estos una bata de laboratorio blanca, llevaba también unos zapatos marrones muy bien lustrados. Además era pelirojo y a pesar de que no aparentaba ser muy anciano tuvo unas gafas de media luna descansaban sobre su nariz delante de sus ojos entrecerrados que junto con su sonrisa traían un aire jovial a su apariencia.

En un lado había una carpeta, y en la otra había una pequeña taza. Se acercó yextendio la taza frente a Takato quien la recibió vacilante, antes de caminar hacia el otro extremo para sentarse.

Takato se quedó mirando la copa por un momento, parpadeando, y luego miró al hombre mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

—Chocolate — el hombre respondió con sencillez —No sé si es o no de tu agrado, pero sospecho que tienes frío, así que pensé que querías algo caliente.

Takato sólo tuvo un momento de mirar el vaso antes de que él la agarrara y comenzó a verter en la garganta...Entonces se detuvo inmediatamente cuando sintió que le ardía la lengua.

—Te dije que era cálido —dijo el hombre con calma.

— ¿Cómo es que el consigue algo y yo no?

Impmon decidió hacer acto de presencia nuevamente. El hombre no se inmuto y en vez de ello saco una paleta roja de alguna parte de su bata, entregándosela a Impmon.

—Si eres un buen _mon, _con gusto te daré otra.

Takato comenzó a soplar la taza dejando que los vapores más cálidos dejasen el líquido, buscando que la temperatura bajase.

—Mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi —dijo, abriendo la carpeta para leer su contenido.

—Tú no eres un oficial de policía, ¿verdad?

—No — dijo Koushiro —Pero asuntos como estos entran dentro de mi jurisdicción, que está por encima de la policía.

El hombre pelirrojo, muy probablemente otro tipo de agente gubernamental, le mostró la carpeta en sus manos. En ella había varias cifras estadísticas que Takato en gran parte ignoraba, parecía tratar de darles sentidos... Solo para rendirse segundos después.

Si esperaba una gran reacción por parte del chico cuatro ojos, que estaba profundamente decepcionado por el hecho de que mantuviese una expresión plana en su rostro.

—Me gustaría darte las gracias por estar con migo aquí hoy, pero realmente, ¿Ha tenido muy poca opción en la materia? ¿O no? —Takato no respondió al intento de broma que el hombre hizo —Pero ahora, vamos a ir al grano, ¿de acuerdo?

Takato asintió, no muy seguro de cuál sería el punto.

—Cómo es posible que ya has oído hablar de las noticias, nuestra nación está enfrentándose a uno de los más grandes problemas de la reciente Era gracias a los llamados _Digimons_.

Frente a él coloco más del contenido de la carpeta, mostrando imágenes bastante extrañas. Todos ellos eran de criaturas de distintas formas y tamaños. En las imágenes, cada uno de los ellos parecía estar en el acto de algún delito, peleando contra agentes de policía o causando simplemente destrucción.

—Soy parte de Hypnos que existe para combatir amenazas digitales de todo tipo—Koushiro hablo, pasando distintas imágenes, papeles y cifras que Takato aún no podía descifrar—Y pronto todos sabrán que el gobierno japonés ha tenido problemas para competir con cierto tipo de criminales que han aparecido recientemente, los _**Tamers**_.

Una vez más, las los papeles cambiaron, esta vez una compilación de artículos de periódico, fotos de revistas y reportes sacados de internet todos mostrando personas acompañadas de digimon. Una imagen extrañamente capturo el momento en que una criatura similar a un lobo con líneas azules en todo su cuerpo, un Garurumon, que es enfrentado por agentes de policía y sus armas, sólo para que las balas no tienen ningún efecto en él mientras fue rodeado de una burbuja azul.

Otra mostraba la puerta a una bóveda de un banco cada vez más desgarrada mientras un digimon similar a un topo con un taladro por nariz entrase en ella, dicha criatura parecía tener cientos de hebras de luz que viajaban por el suelo hasta una persona enmascarada no muy lejos del banco, y en otro una criatura humanoide hecha de llamas hizo arder todo el área alrededor de ella en fuego que a su vez se encontraba imbuido con números voladores correspondiente 0.

—Hemos conseguido evitar que la fuente común de estos sucesos se filtre al público, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cada día, más personas están muriendo o desapareciendo, más vidas se arruinan y Japón se acerca al borde del desastre.

El hombre se detuvo, mientras caminaba hasta el otro lado de la mesa donde un asustado Takato escuchaba su explicación, o al menos el intento de una. El hombre hizo un gesto a hacia su persona con un movimiento de su brazo.

—Fuera de la población total de este país, sólo un pequeño grupo de personas conoce esto, movilizándose en las sombras en busca de respuestas. Pero eso cambia hoy…— Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, y para sorpresa de Takato se retiró el digivice. Lo colocó a centímetros de su rostro— Lo que estoy tratando de decir es_**… Te gustaría un trabajo de medio tiempo…**_

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Tarde mucho mas de lo que pensaba para publicar este. Las cosas se complican mucho mas y en el fondo el desarrollo de mas eventos surgen para truncar la vida de los Tamers. De todas formas he estado jugando con la idea de Borrar/reescribir mi otro fic, ademas de que han sido tiempos difíciles en la Universidad. Solo espero poder continuar sin perder el hilo de acontecimientos en mi mente, y como siempre se esperan sus opiniones.

Noise-kun, fuera.


End file.
